Our Time Has Come
by Saviour-DarkHime
Summary: What if Lucy and Levi knew each other from when they were younger? What's with the people they were friends with? Join Lucy,Levi,Wendy and Charle on their journey to find these mysterious people. I suck at summarys...and storys! O/O
1. The Mission

DarkHime: Hi and welcome to… well welcome to my story!

Lucy: Why are you so happy?

DarkHime: I'm always happy except for when I wake up and seeing as I'm doing this at 20 to 1 in the morning I'm still happy!

Gray: Ok that's cool *strips clothes off*

DarkHime: Would you refrain from doing that please?

Gray: Doing wha..*looks down* Holy Shit when did that happen!

Juvia: G…Gray-sama.. So bold! *Mini Juvia fantasy*

DarkHime: Ok.. It seems like I'm forgetting someone…

Natsu: Yeah! It's me the awesome fire dragon!

DarkHime: *cough "slayer" cough*

Happy: Did you say something DarkHime?

DarkHime: No~ Anyway I don't own any characters except for my own which you will meet very soon!~ Enjoy!

_The Mission_

Two years.. Two years since I came to Fairy Tail and three years since I left my old friends and one year since I realised I loved Natsu. To be honest I miss my old friends.. Well they weren't just my friends they were my best friends but I guess they've replaced me by now.. Like Team Natsu has, and replaced me with someone they knew before me or better than me. I sighed in longing and sadness. Mirajane looked at me with wide, worried eyes.

"Lucy~? Are you ok?" Mirajane asked while cleaning a beer mug. I looked at her and shook my head.

"I'm fine Mira. I'm just remembering about some of my friends from when I was younger. I wish I could see them again!" I cried. I knew I shouldn't shout at Mirajane but I just really miss them. Mirajane looked sad and then confused but finally she looked… understanding?

"Why don't you go and visit them? Tell everyone your going on a long mission and use that time to find your friends!" Mirajane suggested and my eyes widened. Yes I should do that and I'm going to take someone along with me. I nodded at Mirajane saying my thanks and going off to find a certain blue haired bookworm. I couldn't see her in the guild hall so… in the Library! I run into the Guild's Library and scan around for blue hair. Finally catching a glimpse of blue hair in the mystery section of the Library, I jog over to her.

"Levi! I need to ask you something!" I say. Levi looked up from her book to see who was disturbing her from reading her book, ready to shout at me when she realised it was me. Levi smiled at me and motioned to the seat next to her, I took it graciously.

"What's up Lu-chan" Levi asked her eyes gleaming with interest. I take a breath.

"Levi.. What do you say to coming on a long mission with me?" I ask her, my fingers crossed in hope she will say yes. I closed my eyes waiting for her answer and I could sense Levi moving in her seat. I opened my eyes and saw her staring at me with amusment dancing in her eyes.

"Lu-chan! What are you doing we need to get packing for this mission!" Levi said in-between fits of giggles that started slipping out her mouth. I glared playfully and stood up about to walk out to get packing when I stopped and turned towards her.

"Levi! This mission isn't really a mission! We are going to find the gang!" I grin at her shocked face. Her face then split into a grin.

"So we are finally going to go and search for them!" Levi said as we walked out the Library doors into the guild hall.

"Yes but no-one can know except for Mirajane since she's the one who suggested this and Master who needs to know where we are going." I tell her in a matter of fact tone. Levi nodded her head while stating they should go and tell master now so they can go early tomorrow morning. I nodded and we started walking towards the bar to ask if Master is in his office when he came running down from the second floor, shouting for me and Levi to stop where we are. The whole guild by now were watching the master fall down the stairs trying to get to us and some were staring at me and Levi.

Master finally landed at our feet and stared at our confused faces.

"If you two are going on a long 'mission' then I insist you take Wendy with you!" Master said in between gasps. Me and Levi looked at each other, contemplating it when I sighed and said "Sure we will take her with us". Master looked relieved and then asked the dreaded questions.

"Ok.. Good! Two more questions though. When are you leaving and when are you coming back?" I gulped and Levi shifted in the place where she stood.

"We are leaving tomorrow morning at 7 and we don't know when we will return." I replied in a mono tone voice. Levi elbowed me in the ribs and I coiled in pain. The whole guild started laughing again and it returned to its normal ways except.. For Team Natsu. Erza and Gray looked at me and Levi shocked and Natsu and Lisanna looked at us like we had grown two heads. Thanks guys, really. Wendy walked over to us with Charle by her side.

"So, are we leaving tomorrow and I was wondering if I could stay at your house Lucy-san because I live to far away from the station?" Wendy asked in her cute, child voice. Levi looked stumped for a minute before she turned to me and asked "can you take three lonely travellers in for the night Lucy?" Levi asked with her puppy dog look. I tried to resist it but I failed and crumbled.

"Ok, you two can stay because I can trust you won't destroy the place!" I said with a defeated grin on my face. Levi wooped while Wendy smiled with an aura of innocence around her. I grinned and told them to move their butts and get ready if they wanted to stay at mine and they ran over to Fairy Hills. I told everyone we will see them soon and jogged out of the Guild, the place I called home for two years. I smiled sadly but made my way to Fairy Hills to help the two get their stuff to mine. This is going to be a long night I can sense it.

DarkHime: Sorry it's short you know but they will get longer! Please review if you want me to carry on! As I will say now this is my first time writing a story so be easy on me!

Lucy: Your being paranoid nobody will do that… will they?

DarkHime: I don't know.. Lucy can you do the honours please?

Lucy: Sure! Please R&R!~


	2. Authors Note

Hey guys…sorry about the wait but I should have the next chapter out in a couple of days. The reason I haven't been updating is because my laptop broke so I had to wait forever to get it fixed because I had to earn the money.. And let me tell you it was not fun (cuz ya know! Im lazy .) and my step-dad wouldn't let me use the home computer even though its not his! -_- Any who, be looking forward to the next chapter, its going to give you a glimpse at Lucy and Levis past with my OC's! Oh also if you have any powers that my ocs can have that would be awesome. Theres going to be two of them and their both going to be guys so I really need some help with that! Hehe! See ya laters, ya little freaks! (Don't take offence that's your names from now on!)


End file.
